


With My Treasure!

by moonlightcalls



Series: A Lullaby from Hell work [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneak Peek from my story A Lullaby from Hell. And how the pyromaniac Anca might or might not die by fire for gold...</p>
            </blockquote>





	With My Treasure!

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my creative writing class because with the prompt of- Stuck in a fire because they don’t want to leave the treasure, how could I not think about my oc who is kinda scary... like Nami is when it concerns treasure.

“Where is she?” growled a young man with blond hair caked with dried mud and blood coming out from the woods.

“Hell if I’m supposed to know! We’ve been running for hours,” was his exaggerated answer. “Shouldn’t we ask where we are?”

But the two had run into a seemingly deserted town. And neither of the two young men, with both living on the island their entire lives, had ever been to the place or had even heard of its name, Winter County.

The two spent a short amount of time, splitting up and searching any house. Which weren’t many, and took even more time since the houses were each spread out from one another. When both had caught up to one another they were standing in front the old tavern of the town.

Normal enough… that is, if it wasn’t on fire.

“What in the world?” said the smaller one.

“The dumb wench probably set herself on fire,” the other snickered. “Let’s go get what we came for. It’s not so bad that we can’t just go in real quick and snatch Boss’s loot.”

He started off, walking closer and was about to reach the steps before he was held back.

“Come on, let’s just leave! Before the fire spreads—”

“Not without that damn treasure! Look the fire isn’t that bad yet—it won’t hurt us. They’ll have our heads if we a let a pirate just steal—let alone a lone that-that…!” the young dirtied blond interrupted his companion, while he tried to get around.

“Well, just think of that as a blessing compared to those pirates! You’ve heard the rumours..! Their captain—the whole crew is worse than Boss will ever be! And they’ll be sure to rescue their crewmate,” he said, getting more and more agitated as the moments passed. “We might get away now before they find ‘em and see what we did.”

There was some sound coming from the woods making the smaller one tug at the other’s torn and bloodied sleeve. “Dag, please, just forgets about it this time?”

Dag looked down frowning and then towards the woods with the noise that sounded something akin to men’s voices coming closer. Running his other, unoccupied hand through his hair he sighed. “They might just be some of ours, ya know.”

“Yeah? Well, I’d rather not take the chance, ya know?!”

“Fine… but you owe me runt!”

The crackling of the fire hid the conversation, and also their retreating feet in the gravel. Flames could be seen breaking free out of the old wooded building.

Inside the flames were getting higher, licking at the wood of the ceiling. Straining to consume the whole of the building, along with the person sitting in the middle of it all and the wooden chest they huddled. Bits and pieces of precious gems spilled out along with golden coins, and jewelry flowed out and was sprinkled around on the floor.

It wouldn’t be long now. Soon the fire would swallow the figure up—with the treasure of course. We can’t forget about the damn treasure…

Hacking could be heard as the figure started hugging the treasure closer to them and whimpered at the pain. “Hmm.”

“Stupid lot.” They said while brushing long, dark hair from their face. Sighing they looked around, helplessly trying to find **some** way out of the burning building.

They looked, but they knew it was in vain. All that was seen was fire…

Beautiful red fire.

“Is it ironic that I die by fire? In an abandoned tavern?”  They coughed from the black smoke finally reaching their lungs. They frowned. But they were soon brought out of their brooding by jumping as they heard beams crash down behind them.

“Maybe it is—I don’t care! But at least they didn’t get the treasure…” the figure murmured, fixing their skirt so that they sat kneeling in front of the chest.

More beams fell and the woman flinched slightly, but now she had a blank look on.

“Well… let’s see what I’m dying with, shall we?” Smirking she continued, caressing the carved wood, “Maybe the crew will find use of the remains?”

Tilting her head she quickly got rid of that thought. _Hell no! I got it, I died with it… It stays with me! They’ll have to pry it out of my dead, cold hands…! Or, burnt crisp hands? Neh, it doesn’t matter ‘cause one way or another they ain’t getting a piece of it..._

_Well, unless I survive. This is **partially** my fault. _

Shrugging her shoulders she continued opening the box. Drinking in the beautiful sight at the gold and jewels she sighed as if she weren’t about to be burnt to a crisp with only treasure… and wasn’t already bleeding from the shoulder as a result of her wound from earlier.

After some silence she said, “Okay… so maybe it **is** ironic that I die by a fire I made to get **away** from the buffoons. So much for being a responsible and experienced pyromaniac.”


End file.
